Why Her ON HOLD
by AGirlWithMoreThanDreams
Summary: bella and jacob have a daughter and jacob starts to abuse her after bella dies. no rape and not for jacob lovers!
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

Break away by avril, nobody's home by avril, face down by the red jump suit apprentices, all you wanted by Michelle branch.

My name is Loni Hope Black and I am turning 13 on September 23. I was born September 23 1996. My mom's name was Bella Swan. My dad's name is Jacob Black I am ¼ werewolf and ¾ human. I am clumsy just like my mother used to be but it only comes out sometimes. I have brown hair that looked like my moms and I have her skin tone with a small tan but I look fragile like my mom did. strangely enough my eyes change color according to my mood. But when I am happy and feeling normal or embarrassed there chocolate brown like my mom's with a dark blue circle around them. The only other 3 colors I figured out are black, violet, blue, and a mixture of all three. Violet= love, black= no emotion, blue is when I sing, and all three when I'm crying.**(this is really how my eyes are I kno it's strange..)** Along with my girl cuzes I will not become a werewolf but my ageing process is slower than others. So I look 8. My mother died from a bank robbery when I was 10. Ever since then my dad yells at me and abuses me because he blames me for her death. I think he also blames me for there deaths. When I say they I mean my little brothers my mom would have had since she was pregnant . My hobbies are crying, singing, poetry, cutting my self, and drawing. I always were this necklace my mom bought me the day before she died it is a butterfly with real earthy colors and to me it expresses my wanting to break away. My life sucks. I miss my mom everyday. My best friends are my uncle Embrys daughter Amy Call who's 13 and Ayden who I met at school he's in my class but is 14. I also happen to be totally and completely in love with him. Amy along with my uncle knows about my dad but they cant do anything. I think another reason they both care so much was because Isabel her mom, his wife died from a hit and run about 2 years ago. Today we are going to hang out with my uncles and cuz's so I get to see Amy! I also get to see Zack Quills 13 year old son and his twin Stacy. Paul's three kids Sara who's 10, Chloe who's 14 and Austin who is 16. Jared's 3 girls Sidney 1 ½, Tina 11, Lisa 8, and there one boy Jackson who's 15. And Seth's 9 year old twins Anna and Carrie, And his 10 year old Jason. Sadly Seth's sister Leah died the day before I was born. But not before giving birth to twins Lilly and Lori after me. So they were taken in by Seth since they don't know who the father was since she didn't want us to meet him and, when we found him he didn't want them. I think his name was martin. And of course our 16 year cuz Anthony, Jayden who's 13 they are my aunt Emily's son.

**Sam & Emily - Anthony 16, Jayden 13**

**Paul & Rachel - Sara 10, Chloe 14 and Austin 16**

**Jared & Kim-Sidney 1 ½, Tina 11, Lisa 8, and Jackson 15 **

**Quill & Laura- Zack & Stacy 13**

**Embry & Isabel - Amy 13**

**Seth& Lucy- Anna & Carrie 9, Jason 10 **

**Leah& Martin- Lilly & Lori 12**

We jump into the car without a word my ankle still hurting from the night before.

***_Flashback_***

I mad one mistake on my dads diner and he threw my down the stairs causing my to land in a horrible position. He walks down the stairs glaring at me. And then steps on my stomach and kicks me then laugh and walks away. thankfully that was not as bad as other nights.

_****End flashback***_

Finally we arrive and we get out to be greeted by my aunt Emily. Hello guys how are you today she says.

He Emily Jacob greets her with a hug. Than she turns to me hello loni oh my word what happen to your ankle she asks I sneak a quick glance at my father and he just glares back. Oh nothing I fell on the last stair step last night. Not hard to believe with you getting your mothers clumsiness she laughs. I just give her a week laugh. As soon as I walk in I'm pulled aside by Amy and she silences me and we go to her room were all of my cuzes along with my uncle Embry are waiting for us. Ok Amy says we all kno why were here. Why are we here? I say ok don't play dumb we all kno your secrete loni. And we want to help piped up Carrie. Yea said everyone else. How bad is it this time said my uncle not to bad I replied in a small voice. loni he said I gave in and showed him my ankle and the I picked up my shirt only to reveal a boot sized bruise on my stomach and at that everyone gasped. Loni we need to get you out of there he sighed. No none of you were supposed to find out if he knew who knows what he'd do I shivered at the thought. Look my cuz Anthony said you need help I speak for everyone when I say we don't wanna see you hurting. Look I know you guys wanna help but the only thing I can do is just face it. But look at you said zack you look horrible finished Stacy. Yea I know guys but I'll be okay so don't worry about me I said. fine but if he does anything else to you I will snap his neck said my uncle embry. Everyone looked at him surprised including me. Ok guys lets get down to the party. Once I got into the room my dad gave me a look that meant I was gonna be in big trouble. The night went well I guess but towards the end my cuz Amy along with my uncle were reluctant to let me go. Remember I'm just a phone call away said my uncle embry. I know I love you I said. Once we were down the road my dad slapped me cross the face. I knew eminently to stay quiet because it would only be worse when we got home. But I think he saw that single tear that fell. As soon as I stepped out of the car he pulled me by my hair and threw me against the wall. He continued to hit me and punch me for about 10 mins but it seemed like hours to me. Then he grabbed a knife and my only hope was that he would finally kill me. But instead he just sliced a mark across my stomach and quite a bit of blood spilled out. He finally left me on the floor to clean myself up. When I finally could get up I went to the tub and filled it with warm water and just laid in it and cried. Mom why? Why did you leave me? I cried out to no one. When I was finally able to get out of the water it was all red with my blood. I went to my room and got out some of my mom's old sweats and cried myself to sleep. They smelted of her and I cried more at that. When I awoke the sun was out and my dad was gone thankfully. I got up to assess the damage done to me from last night. As I got up I swayed and fell to the floor with a thud and last nights events came flooding back to me. As I sat there I just cried. I cried for my mom, my brothers, my family, and for myself…… god mom I miss you I might see you soon. Oh how I hope I do I whispered. I got up and looked in the mirror and I had a bruise across my face in the shape of a his…. His hand. Then I picked up my shirt and there was more buses than skin. I touched them with my pinky and it hurt so badly! Then I saw the cut across my stomach and I knew I was going to have to bandage it up. I decided to take a warm hot sit in the tub to help the sore muscles from hitting the wall… after my sit in the tub I bandaged up my stomach. Then my cell phone rang

_Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girl friend! No way no way think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey yo-_

Hey uncle embry what's u-

I tried to finish but he cut me off.

Loni listen you need o get out of the house now!

Wait why?

Just do it!

Bu-

grab clothes and money and get out as fast as you can go to Emily's!!

Everyone is here just go!

And then he hung up

I did as he said

Then I started to run down the road but I was to slow.

I knew my fate when I saw him………………………

Embrys POV

Gosh I hate Jacob so bad!! I don't see why he does those things to Loni. She never did anything to him and it wasn't her fault Bella died. It was a horrible accident but then again he never really cared about Bella in the beginning. All he wanted was for her to give him a son. I swore I'd protect her but I'm failing. Bella was like my sister. I can't believe she's gone………….. Hello embry.

Hello Jacob…….. How was you're night of beating my niece.

Hmmmm it was okay I could've done more!

U sick bustard. And I lunged at him.

Just then the whole pack came in after hearing the whole thing. And Jacob ran away. I have to call Loni!

Loni p.o.v

He was in wolf form. He pounced and slicked me from my shoulder to the other side of the waist. And my necklace fell of shattering into a million pieces .while I was cowering. He managed to phase into human form while I was crawling away. But I didn't get to far. He grabbed my bad ankle and pulled me back. I screamed in agony. Then he punched me in the chest and I lost my breath. I was blanking out. But I knew I had to stay awake. I was a mess I was bleeding and broken. I couldn't hold on any longer. I was letting go…. I felt numb for the first time in forever. The last thing I heard was my moms voice saying I'm here baby girl I'm here. Then my life flashed before my eyes I saw my happiest moments then when it all went bad… and I awoke in a room I had never been in…..

_Ok guys that was my first chapter of my story I hoped it was longed enough. I need 5 reviews to move on!!!!_

_Love,_

_me!!!!_


	2. Authors Note

A/N

Hello everyone! Thank you to the six reviews I got. I know I haven't update FOREVER but I think when I started with this story I was a little in over my head. I particularly thought that Why her? Was the worse story I have written but I guess not. So I AM going to continue with it just please be patient, and thanks for all the patients' u have already given. I promise as summer comes I will be reviewing a lot more! And if you guys could read my new Harry Potter story It would be great for yawl to give me some I put and tell me if I sounds interesting.

Thanks- kitty


End file.
